


It's a Damn Scone

by laurabelleAces



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oops, and it's becoming like super long, changed my plans, i don't want to trigger anyone so tws will be provided, not gonna include rape/non-con at all, only going to have an implication of that, theres also a minor character death in the first chapter, this was supposed to be a cheesy little fluffy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurabelleAces/pseuds/laurabelleAces
Summary: Taako owns a bakery with a dumb name. Kravitz's coffee shop has an equally dumb name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay this wasn't gonna be a super long fic buuuut then chapter one became 2k words and i just couldn't not write a whole bunch of chapters. i'm not done, so i dunno how many chapters it will have in the end. comments always welcome! please give me feedback on how my characterization is! Enjoy!

Taako had owned this particular building for about three years now. The sign above the door read “Treat Yoself!” and he was proud that his bakery was starting to pick up business again. It had taken this long for him to rebuild his reputation after The Incident in his last town. 

But now he had friends! People who owned the shops around his. A little woodworking shop was his neighbor, owned by a couple in their mid-thirties. Across the street was a flower shop run by a short little old man and his two kids. A little further down the street was a bar run by a man close to his age and a lot of the beers and other spirits were ones that the man had crafted himself. And Taako was running a successful bakery again. Life was great, including the little friend that was sitting on his step when he walked up to the bakery door to open shop on this fine morning. 

“Morning Ango, need another batch of cookies?” He asked, smiling down at the little boy, who sprung up when he saw the door open. 

Angus McDonald, Boy Detective, the young boy had introduced himself when they first met. As long as he’d known the boy, close to a year now, he’d lived with his aging and sickly grandpa. He was homeschooled, or well online-schooled, and the kid was practically a genius. He didn’t need to spend more than an hour or two a day on his school work before he came down to the shopping district to hang out with the various owners of the shops. 

“Yes, Sir Mr. Taako!” He chirped, following the tall, lanky man into the bakery. “I-I know I’ll have to wait, but you know they’re my grandad’s favorite!” Taako nodded, leading the little boy into the kitchen. Angus had big, round glasses to match his cute, round face. His dark skin was almost as dark as chocolate and his eyes were as blue as sapphires. 

“How’s your grandpa doing, little man? Any better?” Taako asked, measuring out the ingredients for the oatmeal chocolate chip cookies. Angus’ eyes shifted down to his feet, where he was wearing miniature versions of the classic loafers his grandpa would wear when he used to be able to leave the house. “That bad, huh?” Taako ruffled his hair and grabbed a pan out of the oven. It was full of muffins. “Have you had breakfast, my man?” He asked, trying to change the subject from Angus’ dying grandpa.

Angus shook his head softly and wiped at some tears silently, not wanting Taako to see him cry. “N-no sir…” Taako plopped a blueberry muffin down into his hands and squatted down to be on eye-level with him. 

“This one’s on the house, okay? No friend of mine is going hungry on my watch.” He watched as the little boy’s face lit up at the word ‘friend.’ He knew what that was like, being so young with so few people to call friends. 

Angus nibbled at the muffin while Taako made the cookies for his grandpa, recalling to Taako how easy all of his lessons were this morning. The kid seemed to wake up as early as Taako, and for what? School? Taako hadn’t ever been the studious type, but running a bakery meant getting up at the crack of dawn to start baking the pastries for the day and start on the special orders.

While they were talking, the bell above the door rang. Angus looked at Taako expectantly, and the man waved the little boy off to the front counter. He was smart and good with the customers, so Taako would let him run the counter if he needed more time to bake. 

“Welcome to Treat Yoself Si-” Taako could hear him chirp, then stop and squeal. “JULIA!” He looked back at the front and saw the tall woman with broad shoulders and red hair bending down to pick up the little boy she loved like her own. 

“Hey Jules, how’s it shakin?” Taako said, chuckling as he brought out Angus’ order in a nice box as usual. “Need something or just coming over to steal my boy?” He teased, ruffling Angus’ hair. 

Julia laughed and planted a kiss on Angus’ cheek. “Mmm… Well, I saw Angus here come in and just had to come say hello!” Her voice sounded like a song and if Taako were into women, he’d probably be into Julia. She was warm and kind hearted, just like that bear of a husband she had. It was a shame they were infertile. They’d make wonderful parents, Taako thought. “Also, Mangus wanted me to place an order for two dozen of your macarons. All flavors. He loves them, you know, and he loves sharing them with the customers then sending them over here to get their own batches.” 

It was true. Magnus Burnsides was a loveable man who wanted to help all of his friends as much as possible. “Mmhmm… I’ll get right on that. What did you bring me as a trade?” He winked. The shops hardly ever actually paid each other for their goods. They were more likely to trade something. Julia laughed and held out a beautiful wooden hairpin in the shape of a butterfly. “Oooo… This is more than the worth of my cookies,” Taako cooed, scooping the pin up and slipping it into his platinum blond hair. “And now my bangs won’t get in my face while I make them!” 

Julia and Angus smiled. “You look very nice, sir!” Angus said, watching as his friend played with his hair in his reflection in the window. “Ms. Julia, you always know just what Mr. Taako likes!” He hugged the woman and nuzzled against her chest. 

Julia grinned. She’d always loved children, but no matter how hard they’d tried she’d never gotten pregnant. Even specialists said there was simply nothing they could do besides surrogacy, and they couldn’t ever hope to be able to afford that. She stroked Angus’ dark locks and rocked him gently. “Well, Taako and I have similar tastes. He complimented the one Magnus made me last month, so when I saw that one on the shelf I knew exactly what to bring him to pay for our cookies,” She tapped on Angus’ nose and he giggled.

Taako laughed. “Mhm, well what can I say? You’ve got amazing taste.” He started back towards the kitchen, and Julia followed. 

“Ooo, speaking of my tastes, I have a proposition for you Taako.” She was grinning and had this  _ look _ . It was a look that Taako knew well. It meant she wanted to set him up with a friend of hers. 

“How many times do I need to tell you guys, I’m as gay as a fairy!” He joked, starting to make the cookies. “No matter how many times you try to set me up with one of your girlfriends, I won’t be interested, Julia.”

Her grin only got wider. “Angus~” she said in a sing-song voice. “He hasn’t even given me a chance to tell him about this one! That seems unfair, doesn’t it?” Angus nodded. “Boy if he’d given me a chance, he would’ve known that this time I wanted to go on a double date with him one of my guy friends.”

Taako stood up straight, patting down his apron. “Oh? A guy? Still not interested. Dating isn’t my forte, dollface.” He glanced over at the muffins he’d set aside. “Have you and Mags had breakfast?”

Julia sighed. “You baked too many, didn’t you? I’m starting to think you do this on purpose, Taako. But no, we haven’t. Here, Angus, you take this one next door to Mangus, okay?” She’d noticed that Taako looked like he needed to talk to her alone for a moment and was using the muffins as an excuse. Angus climbed out of her arms and happily marched off the muffin for Magnus. “What’s wrong? Is it his grandpa?”

Taako nodded, mixing up the ingredients for the macarons. “He’s worse. What are we going to do, Julia? He’s only eleven, for godssakes. I mean, that’s how old I was when I was on my own, but damn, he won’t last on his own! I don’t want him to turn out like… like me…” Taako cast his eyes down to his bowl as he mixed. 

“Taako, you didn’t turn out so bad, but you’re right. He needs someone to take care of him. You could probably use someone to take care of you too, you know.” 

Taako jabbed his elbow into her ribs and laughed. “That’s what you guys and the old fool across the street are for, though!” He teased, piping the batter onto a tray and flattening it out 

The bell above the door rang again and he looked back to see Mavis walk through the door. “Hey Mavis, whatcha need?” he called from the back of the kitchen as he slid the cookies into the oven. 

The young girl smiled up at him and pushed a pair of glasses up her nose. “Just the usual, Taako. You know what Merle likes.” She smoothed down a long, flowy skirt. “Hello, Miss Julia, I hope you’re doing well.”

Julia smiled as Taako went back to the kitchen. Mavis was always so formal and well-mannered. “I’m doing quite well, actually. How are you, Mavis?” They continued to have a nice casual conversation while Taako prepared both of their orders. When Angus came back, he talked with them for a little while, then took his cookies and went home to his granddad. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus needs support, and booooy does he get support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! sorry it's been like almost a month since i uploaded a new chapter! School got to me plus i went through a bit of a down spell where even looking at my own writing made me upset because I thought it was terrible! Anyway, there's a lot of love (familial mostly) in this chapter, so it seemed very appropriate to post it on Valentine's day! (especially since I don't have any romantic loves to speak of right now!)

Throughout the week, everyone noticed that something was missing. Angus. Angus was missing. He’d hardly come by since the last time he’d ordered cookies. It was about time for him to come by for more, but there was no little boy sitting on Taako’s stoop when he went to open the shop that morning. Taako shrugged and went back to his kitchen to continue cooking some special orders that had been placed for the day.

While they worked, each of them humming and singing along to songs on their radios, the day seemed to slow and come to screeching halt with the sounds of a crying child. Taako walked out of his kitchen just in time to see Angus running past his shop. Julia looked up from her order forms and Magnus looked up from his carving as the bell above their door rang and Angus ran up to them.

“Angus, what’s wrong?” Magnus asked, standing and picking him up in his big, burly arms. “Why are you crying?” Angus had pushed his glasses up on top of his head and was wiping at his eyes furiously. 

“M-My gr-grand-dad!” he stuttered between sobs. Julia put her hand on his back and looked at Magnus. They shared a moment where they were thinking the same thing: Mr. McDonald had died. Magnus held onto the little boy tightly, rubbing his back as Julia walked over to the door and hung up a closed sign. They knew this day was coming and they’d already decided that when it came, they’d spend the day with Angus.

Taako came knocking on the door not long later, holding a few pastries. “Hey Ango…” He looked between his friends and understood what had happened. He pulled Magnus aside and fidgeted for a minute. “I… I can take care of the funeral procedures. I’ve done it before.” Magnus stared at the lanky, dark man before him and hugged him. Taako stiffened, not used to physical contact. 

“Taako, that’s the nicest thing I’ve heard you offer in the three years I’ve known you.” Magnus said, his voice low and somber. He and Julia truly loved Angus as their own, and he knew they had even more pressing matters, such as making sure that Angus wasn’t placed in a random foster home, and would need help with the funeral planning. Neither he nor Julia had any experience in planning a funeral. They were both lucky enough that their parents were still currently living. 

Taako relaxed after a few second and hugged Magnus back. “It’s the least I could do… Angus is the best kid I’ve ever met, and I don’t want him to have to do this alone.” Magnus nodded and pulled away from the hug. “Besides, I think you need to make a series of calls to child protective services and that friend you’ve got up there. Angus… He won’t survive in foster care.” 

Magnus nodded in agreement and looked over towards where Julia was stroking the little boy’s hair while he curled up on her lap. “He makes her so happy… Taako, thank you again for doing this.” Taako nodded as the carpenter walked back over to his wife and Angus. 

He left them alone, death wasn’t easy to get over, but he knew that it was easier, at least for him, when you were with those that loved you. He closed his shop and went up the hill to Angus’ grandpa’s house. He found the old man in his bed, cold and gone. He pulled out a cell phone and called the funeral home in town to come and get the body so that Angus wouldn’t have to see him like this. Then he looked around and found the information for his lawyer so he could call him later and tell him that Mr. McDonald had died and that they’d need to see the will for Angus’ sake. 

Once the funeral home came, they told Taako that the old man had already paid for all his funeral expenses and that all he had to do was take care of getting Angus and anyone else who might want to be there, to the funeral in a couple of days. Taako hated that he even knew how to do this shit. That he knew the customs. He’d been to his fair share of funerals, all of them before he was 20, and had planned at least half of them. That’s what happens when your whole family is dead by the time you’re eleven, he thought to himself, walking down the hall to the room that he figured out was Angus’ by the number of books. 

He saw a suitcase and opened it up on the bed. It’s hard to go back to a house where someone you loved died recently. It’s harder if you found them dead. He knew from experience, and he wasn’t going to make Angus have have that experience as well. He packed some of Angus’ clothes up for him and grabbed a set of books that he remembered the kid talking about. A series that Angus had already finished, and several times over by the looks of the books, but common was comfortable when things were changing. Taako took these few belongings and went back to the Burnsides Furnishings and Woodworkings store to give them to Angus.

Angus saw Taako walking in with his favorite book series and suitcase and he smiled a little. “Thank you, sir. You didn’t have to d-do that!” he stammered, still wiping tears from his eyes. 

Taako set the books and suitcase down and wrapped his arms around Angus. “Well, I wanted you to have something to help you get settled in. If you need anything else, just ask, okay?” Angus squirmed a bit, like he was uncomfortable with Taako acting so uncharacteristically. “I meant ask Julia or Magnus, of course! I’m too busy to be bothered with stupid kid stuff!” He tried to play it off as a joke, and Angus laughed to play along, but knew that Taako did care. 

Julia smiled at the two of them. “Ugh, Taako have you brushed your hair today? You look like shit.” She teased, looking at Taako’s messy plait. His hair was neatly done before, but now was starting to fall loosely out of the braid he’d done earlier.

“Hey, if it bothers you so much, fix it yourself. I don’t feel like it right now.” He huffed, crossing his arms. Angus laughed at them. Julia reached back on the table and grabbed a brush. Taako’s eyes widened, not expecting her to actually do it. He started to get up to run away from her, but she grabbed him by the hair and forced him to the floor in front of her chair. “HEY!  _ HEY! _ Let go of my haiiiir!” he whined, sitting on his slender knees and pouting as Julia started to brush through his hair. 

Angus laughed at the grown man having his hair brushed like a child. Julia pointed the brush at him. “You’re next, little man! Those curls are  _ mine! _ ” Angus straightened up and took off upstairs where Magnus was talking on the phone with an unknown person. He was careful to be quiet, his curious side getting the better of him as he eavesdropped on Magnus’ side of the conversation. 

“Lucretia, please. You know we’re approved… He doesn’t have any other family to go to… Please place him with us. Don’t take him away from the people he’s come to love…” Angus couldn’t tell what the woman on the line was saying, but he was smart enough to figure out that she was probably the director of Child Protective Services, and that they were discussing where he would be living now that his granddad was gone. 

“He’s a great kid, Lucretia. Julia already loves him. Hell, I love him. Just… Please don’t put him in a random home. We’ll keep up with his homeschooling. He’s got friends around here. Merle’s kids, a couple other kids that come around.” Angus felt tears welling up in his eyes as he heard the things that Magnus said about him. He sniffled and Magnus turned around. “Oh… Angus…” He looked at the phone. “Lucretia, think on it. Call me back later.” He scooped the boy up and hugged him close. 

“Th-thank you sir! I don’t want to leave you guys…” He said, looking up at the man with the big sideburns. “I love you guys, too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop by and say hi on these social medias!  
> Instagram: funkyjesusfreak  
> Tumblr: hikaruhitachiinfan  
> Twitter: laurabelleAces


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the funeral, a new shop moves across the street. Who might this be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Funerals, cute-sie romance shit
> 
> I'm so sorry this took me so long to get posted! I hope you enjoy and get ready for the feelies!

Lucretia came to the funeral a few days later. She was dressed in black and she sat on the last row of the pure white chairs set up under the tent. Her pure white hair shone in the sunlight as little Angus McDonald walked up to the podium.   
“Th-thank you all for being here,” he said, shakily. “Granddad would be so glad to know that so many people cared about him…” He looked down at a little note card he’d prepared, then glanced around the crowd of his friends. “Or I guess...That you all care about me to be here when I lay him to rest.” He wiped at some tears with the back of his hand and saw Julia look like she was about to run up to him. He smiled at them. “My granddad… He was a good, good man. But he was sick for a long, long time. He took great care of me, and I tried to repay the favor in his final months. I’m going to miss him a lot, but I’m just glad that he’s not in any pain anymore, and that I have all of you wonderful friends to help me deal with this.” He took out a small white handkerchief and dabbed at his eyes as he walked back down to sit beside Julia and Magnus, who both hugged him and fawned over how well he held it together up there.   
Once the grave was covered with dirt again, everyone started to help the funeral home pack up again. Lucretia walked over to Angus. “You did very well up there, young man. You are very mature for your age.”   
Angus looked up at the tall, slender, dark-skinned woman who looked like she could’ve been his grandmother, if he didn’t know better. “Hello, ma’am! You must be The Director of Child Protective Services that I heard Mister Magnus talkin’ to the other day!” He said, putting two and two together very quickly.   
Lucretia seemed surprised, though she shouldn’t have been. She had, after all, read the file and seen that Angus was a genius child who was doing college level classes online. “Ohoohoo!” She laughed, smiling. “You may call me The Director, if you prefer.” Angus nodded softly and she put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m here to talk to you, young man. You seem smart enough to me. By now, you’ve figured out that Julia and Magnus are wanting to, at the very least, foster you. Possibly with the intent to adopt you later. How do you feel about that?”   
Angus smiled from ear to ear. “Oh Miss The Director, I would very much love to stay with the Burnsides! I love the store. The smell of the wood and the stains is so calming and Miss Julia and Mister Magnus are so nice! Plus, if I stay with them, I get to see my friends Mavis and Mookie all the time, and I still get to hang out at Taako’s bakery after I finish my schoolwork!” He looked back at all his friends as they helped clean up after the funeral. “And maybe if I’m real lucky, Mister Magnus will teach me how to make things like he does! And maybe Mister Taako will teach me how to bake!”  
Lucretia grinned when she saw how happy all of these people made the little boy standing in front of her. Who was she to take away his only chance at happiness? He clearly loved these people, and they really seemed to love him too. “Hmm… Well, they are approved and licensed foster parents. I see no reason to put you in a home where you won’t have all of your friends to keep you company and help you through this rough time.” She ruffled his hair. “Tell Julia and Magnus that I’ll be by tomorrow with some paperwork for them to sign.” She stood up and smiled at the little boy beaming with excitement before her. “Your Grandfather would be proud that you have such amazing friends. Do something amazing with your life and make him even more proud of you, okay?” And before he could answer her, she turned and walked down the path to her car. Angus smiled and walked over to Magnus.   
“You're all smiley, Angus, did I see you talking to Lucrecia?” He asked. Angus nodded and hugged his leg.  
“Miss The Director says I get to stay with you! I don't have to leave!” Magnus smiled and picked him up, hugging him tightly. Angus had started to cry again, this time tears of relief and not sadness.   
“I knew she'd make the right choice… I love you, kiddo.” Julia noticed them and came over to hear the good news, then wrapped her arms around both of her boys and held them tightly. She was so glad that things were working out for Angus.   
Taako kept himself busy over the next month or so, helping Angus move into Magnus’ place, keeping the bakery going all by himself. Everyone was keeping so busy that not a single on of them noticed that the building next to Merle's flower shop had sold. A coffee shop quickly went in. But not a chain coffee shop. It took Taako another week after it opened a begin noticing the black cups with the words “Death by Coffee” printed in white block letters and names written in silver sharpie. After throwing away about twenty in one day, Taako had just about decided to go check out this new place when Mr. Tall, Dark, and Exceedingly Handsome walked through his door.   
Taako nearly fainted at the sight of the man. “Welcome to Treat Yoself, sir!” Angus chimed from his stool behind the cash register. Taako of course, was in the kitchen, only sort of hiding. He did, after all, have several cakes to finish up.   
“Why hello young… Angus?” his deep voice just barely reached Taako's ears. He could tell the man was reading the custom made apron that Ango was wearing. Julia had insisted that if he was going to hang out in the bakery he had to wear an apron. “May I speak to the owner of this establishment?” The man asked. Angus nodded and hopped off the stool.   
“Sir, there's someone here for-” Taako covered his mouth with his hand.   
“Ango I can hear. Do I have flour on my face? Or in my hair? Oh gods why didn't I put on makeup this morning?” Taako groaned slightly, running his free hand over the messy blond braid.   
Angus smiled. “You don't have flour on your face, but you have got a little icing on your nose!” he said, wiping it off for his friend. Taako hugged him. “There, now you look fine! Better hurry before he starts to just come in on his own!”   
Taako stood up and smoothed down the wrinkles in his own apron and skirt. The apron was white, but had all colors of icing smeared across it. The shirt he had on underneath it was a peachy pink color and the skirt was navy blue. Both draped and looked huge on Taako's slender body. He had on green tights and black boots under the skirt. Sure he sometimes got weird looks for his fashion sense, but it was his body damn it and he was going to wear what he wanted. Years of being told how I dress will make any man go crazy once he gets a little freedom.   
Mr. Mysterious Coffee Man, on the other hand, he was wearing black slacks and a white shirt under a black apron that had the name Kravitz embroidered on it alongside the words Death by Coffee. His hair was dark and hung in long dreads that he'd tied back sensibly. He stood up perfectly straight and Taako took one long look at him and felt his heart skip a beat. Like the first time he saw Sazed. No. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and walked up to Mr. Kravitz.  
“Welcome to Treat Yoself, my man. What can I do for ya?” Taako smiled and leaned across the counter on his elbows.   
Kravitz was looking at the pastries in the case. “Hm… Well, I hadn't planned on the patrons here loving your baked goods so much and none of them are buying the ones I've bought…” he looked down at Taako. “So I've come to see what all the hype is about.”  
Taako laughed. “Store bought ain't got nothing on homemade, my dude. Try this on for size,” he plopped a scone down into Kravitz's hand and waited.   
Kravitz shrugged a took a bite. The flavor that exploded in his mouth as his teeth broke the hard crust of the scone and tore off a piece of the gooey insides was like nothing he'd ever tasted. Gods, no wonder his store-bought-in-bulk pastries weren't selling with this magic man right across the street. Speaking of that man, Kravitz couldn't help but stare as he slowly ate the scone. Taako was tall and thin, but still shorter than himself. He could tell that platinum hair was fake by the dark red roots poking out at the top, but he'd probably never find time to ask the other man why he'd get rid of such beautiful color. His outfit was gaudy, yes, but somehow, Taako could pull it off. Kravitz got the impression that he was the only one in the world that could pull it off. What really pulled Kravitz in was his eyes, gray like the ocean after a storm, and the mischief that brewed behind them. He had slight smears if what appeared to be eyeliner and mascara on his lids, and again Kravitz felt like Taako was the only person who could pull it off and not look like he'd just rolled out of bed.   
Kravitz was so entranced by the scone and the man standing in front of his it took a solid three minutes for him to realize that Taako was waving his hand in front of his face.   
“Yo coffee guy you still there?” He asked, head cocked to the side like a confused puppy as he waved his hand back and forth in front of Kravitz's face. His nails were painted a bright pink that was chipping, but still contrasted beautifully with his caramel colored skin. “Did I break you or somethin? Are you allergic to raspberries? If so you really should've told me before I handed you the scone!” Kravitz blinked a few times, then grabbed Taako's hand to stop it from moving any more.   
Taako jumped at the sudden contact and pulled his arm away from him quickly. “What the fuck man?”  
“S-sorry,” Kravitz stammered. “I get why mine haven't been selling now.” Taako's sly grin returned at the compliment. “Where did you learn how to cook? That was the best pastry I've ever had!”  
Taako laughed, crossing his arms. “I'll never reveal my secrets! Besides, you've gotta at least take me on a date before you expect free food, my man. Flattery will get you many places, but I can't just go around giving perfect strangers free scones!”   
Kravitz blushed, his dark skin becoming darker. “O-oh right! How much was it again?” Taako laughed again.  
“I was goofin ya. It's a damn scone. I always bake too much anyway.” He rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, looking Kravitz over. “How do you manage to keep that shirt white?” He wondered aloud. “I can't even keep icing off my face half the time!”  
Kravitz smiled and teasingly copied Taako's crossed arms and smirk from an moment ago. “You won't share your recipe so I won't share my stain removing secrets!” He laughed at Taako's pout. “The name's Kravitz, by the way. You should stop by for some coffee some time.” He motioned towards his shop across the street.   
Taako shrugged. “Maybe I will!” he said, the phrase coming off as a bit more aggressive than he meant for it to. Angus jumped a bit at how harsh it sounded. “Ah… Sorry little man. That didn't come out right.” Angus hugged his legs and Kravitz looked down at him.   
“Is he yours?” As the words left his lips, Taako felt his face heat up. He picked Angus up and chuckled.   
“He might as well be for all the time he spends over here! Forrealsies, though, he's Magnus and Julia's now.” Angus nodded happily.  
“They're adopting me! My granddad passed away a month ago and I don't have any other family, besides all the nice people around here!” Kravitz nodded and ruffled Angus’ curls.  
“Well I'm glad you have a family in all of these people. You're welcome in my shop any time!” he said, smiling as he turned to leave the bakery. “Oh, by the way… is that uhhh ‘flower shop’ beside me just a front for something a little less savory?” Taako glanced out the window at Merle's flower shop. It was named “Merle's Magic Flowers” And the old man did grow some er “funny grass” out back, but he was pretty sure he didn't sell it.   
“I mean, I don't think so? His kids work with him.” Merle was basically a surrogate dad to Taako for the past three years, so he'd defend the old bastard to the death. Kravitz gave a satisfactory nod and pulled the glass door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on these social medias!  
> tumblr: hikaruhitachiinfan  
> Instagram: funkyjesusfreak  
> twitter: laurabelleaces


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Romance 
> 
> Taako has a coffee date, and he makes the mistake of letting Julia and Angus pick his outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to figure out the best way to write this story for the past few weeks. I scrapped a good deal of the chapters after this and wrote some more fluffy chapters to go in its place. That's why it's taken me so long to update- I wanted to be certain of my writing and wanted to make sure the following chapters would make sense. I hope that you all enjoy these chapters! 
> 
> You might be glad to know that I'm currently catching up on TAZ: Amnesty and I plan to start writing fanfics for it just as soon as I can solidify some ships!! (other than Aubrey and the cute lady in the Amnesty Lodge unless something else comes from that!)

Once he was surely out of earshot, Taako looked at Angus and started freaking out. 

“Angusdidyouknowhewasthathotwhydidntoyoutellmewehadanewhotguyacrossthestreetithoughtwewerefriends!!!” he was talking so fast Angus was having trouble understanding. 

“Mister Taako! Calm down! You're going to hyperventilate!” Taako took a few deep breaths and put his face in his hands.

“Oh gods did I make a complete fool of myself, Ango?” He whined a bit, looking at the little boy. “Ugh coffee gives me the shakes if I drink more than 2 cups and I've already had 2 this morning before the shop opened!” he groaned and leaned his head back against the wall. He felt a small hand on his arm and opened his eyes to see Angus smiling. 

“Mister Taako, I doubt that he meant right away. And he definitely doesn't seem to hate you, so don't worry so much!” he hugged Taako, who smiled. The bell jangled above the door as Julia walked in.

“Oooh. I saw Kravitz leaving your store a minute ago and had to come investigate!” She practically sang, trying to retain herself. 

“Wait do you know him, Julie? Have you know about this godlike creature and never introduced me?” Taako demanded, hands slamming down on the counter in pretend rage. 

Julia grinned. “If I recall, you said dating wasn't your thing when I offered to set you up with him and go on a double date!” She teased, poking his nose as she pulled a chair over to the counter. 

“You didn't tell me he was a hottie! Or that he was so sweet!” Taako was practically melting as Julia cackled. “Julie he's like the perfect man! And you held out on me!” 

Julia stuck her tongue out at him and laughed some more. “Seriously, Taako, I tried! You're the lame one who didn't want it double date with me and Maggie. You only have yourself to blame!” She watched as Taako started back towards the kitchen to work while they talked. “So I take it that whatever he came over here for went well?”

Taako grinned. “He was trying to figure out why his pastries weren't selling. I gave him a scone and he stared at me like I was a goddess for about three minutes. Julie, I haven't had someone look at me with stars in their eyes for years… I forgot what it felt like…” he looked down at the cake he was icing. A birthday cake for a little girl. All covered in pink and glitter. “I guess I've forgotten a lot of things…” he sighed and finished the cake, boxed it up, and leaned against the door frame between the kitchen and the shop portion of his little bakery. 

Julia watched him and frowned a little. “Taako… you should go out with him. You deserve to be happy too.” 

Taako shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest. “Julia, I can't. For one, when do I ever have the time? For two, what if he's…” he can't get the words “Just as bad as the last guy” out of his mouth. 

“He's really nice, I promise. We've been friends since high school and it's been almost that long since he last had a relationship. He was too busy with working and trying to save up to start that coffee shop to date. Maybe just go over there and get some coffee? Like in the morning, I mean.” 

Julia was convincing, Taako had to admit, but he still wasn't sure. It'd been six years since  _ he _ was put away. Six fucking years since Taako had dated. He stood up straight and stomped his foot on the tile floor. “Alright! I'll get coffee in the morning from the cutie across the street!” he said, determined now. “Julia go upstairs and find me something cute to wear! Just like lay it on the couch! I don't want to look like a slob!” Julia laughed but followed his orders. “Ango you go with her, I'll hold down the fort.” Angus gave him a quick “Yes sir!” and scampered up the stairs following Julia. 

Taako was glad to have a moment to himself now. He twisted a gold ring that he wore on his middle finger. It was a little loose there, because it was fitted for his ring finger, but he didn't wear it where it should've gone. He wasn't even sure why he still wore the godsdamned thing in the first place. Maybe as a reminder of what happened all those years ago when he had denied Sazed a position in the kitchen. 

He'd tried to give Sazed everything he wanted, they were, after all, business partners. But the man was just not a good cook, even with lessons, he was just shit at it. He burned EVERYTHING. He couldn't even make pasta correctly. And pasta was like the easiest thing to make! But whenever they had a slow night or something didn't go the way Sazed wanted it to, Taako was the one that got punished. He still had scars from where Sazed had cut him a few times. 

And the emotional scars were worse. It took three years for Taako to cook again after what Sazed did, and even now he would get sick at the sight or smell of garlic. Taako knew he couldn't ever let someone control him the way Sazed had. Maybe that's why he still wore the stupid engagement ring he'd been stupid enough to accept from him.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Julia and Angus coming back downstairs. “I think you'll like what we picked out, sir!” Angus chimed, giving him a big smile. Taako ruffled his hair.

“I'm sure I will, Agnes. Hey Julia, do you think you could braid my hair tonight after I shower? I can never get the braid as tight as you do and I want it to look nice.” Julia smiled wide and clapped her hands together excitedly. 

“Can I do pigtails?” She asked, stars in her eyes.

“Hmmm… Yeah okay, sure, whatever,” he said, waving his hand about and rolling his eyes. “I'll come over about eight, okay? Now get out of my store and back to your own!” he said, practically pushing both Julia and Angus out the door as Julia laughed. 

He finished up his orders for the day and when ahead and prepared his ingredients for the next day so that he'd still have plenty of time to enjoy his coffee with Kravitz and it wouldn't set him back too much on time.

The next morning he was really regretting letting Julia put his hair in pigtails. He just looked goofy with the two French braids coming off his head. But it was too late to do anything about it now, if he tried to take them down his hair would just poof up and be impossible to braid regularly. He sighed and put on a little makeup, nothing too drastic, he didn't want to scare Kravitz or his customers. But he did hide his dark circles and line his eyes and put on some mascara. He'd repainted his nails while Julia braided his hair the previous night. They were now a deep purple. He slid on the dress that Julia and Angus had picked out, it was one of his favorites. It was short and had ruffles all around the skirt and the sleeves. It had a tall lace neckline, but underneath was a sweetheart neckline. The purple always made him feel like he was covered by the night sky when he wore it. He pulled some of his bangs out and used a straightener to make them lie nicely on his forehead, then slipped on a pair of black flats and headed out the door and across the street. 

Kravitz was just unlocking the door when Taako walked up. He was surprised to see him somewhat dressed up, but figured that was just his sort of style. He opened the door. “Welcome to Death by Coffee, how can I help you?” He asked, smiling at him. 

“Can I just get something warm and caffeinated, preferably with hazelnut creamer? It's cold as fuck outside!” he said, rushing into the little shop where it was nice and warm. “Assholes…” he muttered, glaring at where Julia and Angus were watching from their window. Of course they knew it'd be cold and still stuck him in a short dress without even leggings.

“Uhhh, excuse me? Probably not the best idea to call the guy making your coffee an asshole.” Kravitz snarked as he walked behind the counter to make Taako's coffee. “For here or to-go?”

Taako paused. “Not you, doll-face. You're waaaaaay too sweet to be an asshole. For here. And make yourself a cup, too, because I brought scones.” Kravitz seemed taken aback. Taako was still shivering from the walk over, he noticed, so he tossed him a sweater that he kept for when the store got cold. Taako looked at the item in his hands and shrugged it on. For the first time in six years he had left the house without that stupid fucking engagement ring. He was kind of glad too. Didn't want Kravitz getting the wrong idea. “Thanks…” he said softly, walking up to the counter and watching as the other man made two cups of coffee. “Why don't you sit down and enjoy that with me before the day really starts?” He batted his eyelashes at Kravitz and grinned. 

Kravitz smiled and thought for a moment. “Hmm… Alright. Things usually don't pick up until a little closer to when the 9 to 5-ers have to be at work.” He followed Taako to a table and sat down across from him. He watched Taako pull out the scones from his bag, perfectly wrapped in parchment paper, and set one in front of Kravitz. “So, what brought you over here so early? Shouldn't you be baking?” 

Taako shrugged. “I've got two hours before my bakery opens, that's plenty of time to make my morning pastries and have coffee with the new guy on the block.” He winked and started to pick at his scone. “But mostly… Well, Julia kind of talked me into it…”

Kravitz laughed. “She's been trying to get me to double date with her and Magnus for forever!” 

Taako chuckled. “You too? I love her and Mags but it's been, like, seven years since I've been on a date? I'd probably make a fool of myself,” he said, then thought briefly  _ like I did wearing this stupid dress during winter _ . 

Kravitz reached out and covered Taako's hand with his. “You aren't making a fool of yourself right now,” he said quietly, smiling at him. 

Taako blushed deeply and took a sip of coffee to give himself time to think of a good thing to -  _ holy shit this coffee is amazing.  _ He set the cup back down and stared at Kravitz for a few moments. Those amber eyes were absolutely mesmerizing. “That is the absolute best cup of fucking coffee I've ever had. I've been using a Keurig for years but I think I'll just go toss that in the trash, my man!” 

It was Kravitz's turn to blush at that. “Well, your scones are the best I've ever had, so I'm glad you like the coffee.” He smiled a little at Taako. “I guess you're the guy Julia has been raving about to me for the past couple months. She wouldn't ever give me a name, just kept saying ‘he's really great! You'll love him’ and telling me about your terrible fashion sense and how you always give her extra cookies when she places an order but only charge her for the dozen…”

Taako nearly choked. Julia had said that much about him? “Well… She wouldn't tell me shit about you! I tried to get her to and she refused.” He finished off the first cup and leaned forward, playing with one of the braids. “So why don't you do that?”

Kravitz thought for a moment, then shook his head. “We're almost out of time. Why don't you come back tomorrow morning?” He stood up, taking their cups and trash from the scones. 

Taako frowned just a little. “Hmm… Alright. For the time being, think I could get a to-go cup?” He grinned, pulling out his wallet. 

Kravitz shook his head. “Friends drink free.” He grabbed a cup and scribbled the name Taako down in silver sharpie, along with a set of digits, and filled the cup with coffee. “See you tomorrow!” he said, waving as Taako left with the cup, oblivious to the numbers just yet.

“See ya tomorrow, my man!” Taako walked out the door, and noted that it seemed a lot less chilly than before. 

Once back in his bakery he sang softly as he baked the morning's necessary items and placed the arrangement of muffins and scones in the dessert case. Once the door actually opened, it wasn't long before Julia burst in. 

“Tell. Me. Everything!” She said, leaning on the counter and looking him over. “Did you steal his sweater?” 

Taako looked down at the sweater. “Ohhhh. That's why I wasn't as cold when I walked back over here… This is my sweater now!” he snickered, pulling his hands into the sleeves and rubbing them on his face. “Mmm.. it smells like coffee and… cocoa butter?” 

Julia laughed and snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Back on topic Taako! Did you get his number? Or like a real date with him?” 

Taako smiled. “I got an invitation to come back for coffee tomorrow morning.” He picked up the to-go cup and coffee and felt a heat spread over his face. “And these digits on my coffee!” He turned the cup around so she could see. 

Julia let out a little squeal like a giddy schoolgirl and halfway pulled Taako across the counter to hug him. “I  _ told you _ he was great! I knew you'd like him!” She released her friend and headed back to her store a few moments after waving goodbye. 

Once the woman was gone, Taako pulled his phone out of his pocket with the intent of putting Kravitz's number in the contacts list. Of course, he got distracted. Who pulls out their cell phone without getting caught up in social media? The bell above the door brought him out of his own head.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia sets up a sneaky sneaky dinner date~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Again, sorry it's been a while since I updated this fic! I finished up my last finals (omg they're really done??) and I graduate college on Saturday (AHHHHHHHHH)!!!!!!! I'm super excited and also I have been writing SO MUCH for this fic! I've TWELVE WHOLE CHAPTERS AND COUNTING! 
> 
> Also this was the first chapter I wrote after not writing fic for like a year. I really hope it's still good, but if it's not up to par with the other chapters, PLEASE TELL ME. I'm so worried this one isn't as good as the previous chapters ^^;

“Hey Taako, Merle said for me to bring these over here for your tables and to pick up his regular order from you.” A tall, slender woman with hair the color of raven’s feathers stood in front of the counter holding a couple of bouquets of lilies in her arms.

“Nice seein’ ya Sloane, how’s Hurley?” Taako walked around to her side and took the bouquets, settling them in the middle of two of the tables in the front room. 

Sloane had been working at Merle’s for a year or so now, and Hurley seemed to come with her, though they seemed to be somewhat opposites. Sloane was a bit more rebellious - Taako had found her smoking weed on her break on multiple occasions. Merle didn’t seem to care much, though, and it’s not like she was causing any trouble. But her girlfriend, on the other hand, was straight as arrow when it came to laws. Which made sense, considering she was a police officer and all. 

“Hurley’s good. Yeah, we’ve got a derby bout on Friday, you should come. 7pm. I know your guilty pleasure is the concession stand nachos!” She poked Taako in the side and laughed at him. 

He rolled his eyes at her and walked into the kitchen. “Can I bring a friend?” 

Sloane raised an eyebrow at him. “You mean that  _ isn’t  _ Merle, Magnus, or Julia right? Because they’re all already invited and probably planning on coming.” She gave him a sly grin.

“Yes, of course I mean someone other than those three.” He started boxing up cupcakes for Merle and his kids. “The guy that opened up the coffee shop next door to Merle’s. I had coffee with him this morning. He seems nice. I bet he’d like the roller derby.” Sloane laughed somewhat maniacally. 

“Kravitz? I’ve met him. Good coffee. Doesn’t seem like the derby type, to me, though.” Taako shoved the box into her arms. “You can certainly try if you want to.”

“I think I will. Tell Merle I said thanks for the flowers!” He waved as she left the shop snickering. 

Taako finished baking a few more batches of cupcakes for some parties, then sat down at the counter to give his feet a rest for a moment. He glanced through the window and noticed Kravitz seemed pretty bored, if he was being honest. That’s the best time to text, though.

_ Hey u :) Wanna go 2 the roller derby friday night? _ His thumb hovered over the send button. What had gotten into him? He’d never been so nervous to text a guy! He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the button quickly. No turning back now. His fingers drummed on the countertop anxiously.

DING! He picked up his phone.  _ Sure! What time? - K _

Taako grinned as he typed up the details of the game, instructing him to wear the team’s royal purple color if he had anything that color. They sent a few more texts back and forth complaining about how slow it was and just generally talking about silly things. Every so often, someone would come in to pick up an order or buy a pastry. 

Just about closing time, Angus wondered in, all smiles and curls. “Hello sir!” He said happily, standing up straight and tall. “Ms. Julia sent me over to see if you wanted to have dinner with us tonight!”

Taako reached over the counter to boop his nose. “For you, Agnes? Sure. Not gonna pass up free food that I don’t have to cook.” Angus laughed and smiled at him. “What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion, sir! But we’re having spaghetti!” Taako smiled. He did love Julia’s spaghetti. “7pm sharp! See you there!” Before Taako could say another word, the little boy was running out the door and… Wait was he going to the coffee shop? 

_ Julia you sneaky little bitch!  _ He thought.  _ This is a double date now isn’t it? How dare she make little Ango do her dirty work just because she knows I won’t say no to him! _

Taako was relatively grumpy for the rest of the afternoon, but couldn’t make himself stay grumpy by the time it came for dinner at the Burnsides’ house. As he walked in to the smell of oregano and tomato sauce simmering with meatballs, he sighed. Julia was a good friend. She knew how badly garlic made him react, so whenever she made anything that typically had garlic in it, she would leave it out. “Jules! Maggie! The party can start now ‘cause Taako is in the house!” He joked, poking his head into the kitchen. 

Magnus rolled his eyes, but laughed anyway. “Come on in, Taako, dinner is almost ready. Look who else came by!” He motioned towards Kravitz, who was sitting in the living room in deep discussion with Angus about what Taako assumed was nerd shit. Taako felt his heart melt at the sight of the two of them. 

“Yeah, I saw Ango run over there after he invited me. Who’s idea was this, anyway?” He joked, sitting down beside Magnus. 

Magnus and Julia both pointed at each other with simultaneous “It was his idea!” and “It was her idea!”’s being shouted. Taako rolled his eyes. “Mhm. Dorks.” 

Kravitz seemed to only just now realize Taako was in the kitchen, and he looked over the back of the couch and smiled. “Hi Taako, I didn’t realize you’d be here tonight, too!” Angus giggled from the other end of the couch.

“Hush it kiddo,” Taako snapped, though everyone knew it was just his way of joking with Angus. “Good to see you too, though, Krav. You like spaghetti?” Kravitz nodded, then turned his attention back to the very seriously nerdy conversation he’d been having with Angus.

“I won’t apologize for this, Taako!” Julia said from the stove. “I knew you wouldn’t agree if I asked you to come over with Kravitz, or if I asked myself. Plus, this was partially Angus’ idea. He wanted to get to know Kravitz… And it would appear that they’re becoming the best of friends.” She glanced over at the two of them, still engrossed in a conversation that Taako could just barely not hear.

“You’re right about that… And I thought about not coming, but honestly, I didn’t want to break his little heart,” he looked down at his hands and picked at the nail polish a bit. 

“Kravitz would have been fine, I’m sure,” Magnus teased, shoving his shoulder just a little with a chuckle. Taako responded by sticking his tongue out at the burly man. 

Upon hearing his name, Kravitz looked back over at the other three. “Taako are you… Still wearing my sweater? I hadn’t realized you never gave it back,” He got up and walked over to sit at the table beside Taako, Angus following him to sit on his other side. “It looks nice on you. You should keep it.” 

Taako’s face was beet red as all eyes were now on him. “Ha! Good thing I wasn’t planning on giving it back… At least not tonight!” He tried to tease his way out of it, but everyone still seemed to be expecting something. “Stop starin’ at me! Or no more cookies for any of you!” The threat was empty, and everyone knew it, as was apparent from the burst of laughter that came as Taako pushed his chair back and stood up, starting to storm off.

Kravitz grabbed his hand before he could leave, though. “Hey… I’m sorry.” It was like the whole world stopped when their hands touched, or at least, that’s how Taako felt. “I wasn’t trying to make fun of you. Please stay for dinner.”

Magnus glanced at Julia and motioned across the table. “Remind you of anyone?”

She snickered. “Yeah… Us!” She was just setting a big bowl of spaghetti down on the table. 

The smell of the food and the words his friends said brought Taako back to reality. “Only for you, bubbleh,” he said quietly, firmly planting his butt back into the chair beside Kravitz and scooping spaghetti onto a plate.

By the end of the evening, Taako was no longer the butt of every joke, which he was thankful for. After a couple of glasses of wine each, he and Kravitz had ended up cuddled on the couch, watching a goofy movie with Angus sitting in Taako’s lap. He was absent-mindedly pulling the curls and letting them bounce back onto the little boys head. The movie was only halfway through, but Angus was already starting to fall asleep. It didn’t take long before Taako was carrying him to his room and tucking him in with a goodnight kiss to the forehead. 

“It’s sweet… The way you treat him.” Kravitz was watching from the doorway of Angus’ bedroom as Taako turned off the light. 

“Yeah… Well he’s…” Taako paused, mulling over how he wanted to put it. “He’s a good kid.”  _ He reminds me of me, but smarter. He’s everything I never wanted to be, but he’s still alone. No one should grow up like that… _ He shook the thoughts away and wrapped an arm around Kravitz’s waist. “Come on, I’ll walk ya home.”

Sure, Kravitz wasn’t drunk, but if having a couple of glasses of wine meant he got to spend a few more moments with Taako, it was worth it. “This is my stop,” he teased, opening the door. Taako watched him contemplate something. “I had a really nice time tonight.”

“Yeah… Me too.”

Kravitz chewed on his bottom lip. “This feels like the part of the movie where I’d kiss you, then we’d part ways,” he said, laughing softly. 

This warranted a chuckle out of Taako, too. “No pressure, bubbleh. We can take things slow as molasses for all I care. Plus it would piss Julia off!” He snickered and winked at Kravitz. “Night, Krav. See you tomorrow!” He called, already halfway across the street now, pointing finger pistols at the tall man he’d left standing there. 

Kravitz laughed, his heart fluttering, as he walked inside his shop and up the stairs to the apartment. At least he knew Taako wasn’t planning on going anywhere too fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on these social medias!  
> Instagram: funkyjesusfreak  
> Tumblr: hikaruhitachiinfan  
> Twitter: laurabelleAces


End file.
